


In which Steve is a tease

by punygod



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punygod/pseuds/punygod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of soapy water never hurt anyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Steve is a tease

When Tony sauntered into his garage late that night, complete with a mug of steaming coffee and a pretzel in hand he was not expecting to see one Steve Rogers bent over a motorbike, cleaning it with what appeared to be a rather dirty soapy sponge. The surprise of Steve’s ass waving in his face rendered Tony speechless, for all of two seconds, in which he admirably regained his composure and cleared his throat.

“Ahem. Can I help you?” 

Surprised at the sudden voice, Steve jumped, his hip jutting painfully into the handlebar of the bike, and in a series of sequential events ended up dropping the wet sponge on himself and nearly tipping over the bucket of soapy water at his feet.

“Jesus Tony! Warn a guy, would you?” he half scolded, while unsuccessfully trying to dry the huge splotch of dampness that was now on his white t-shirt. 

“Sorry,” Tony complied, not sorry at all and taking a bite out of his pretzel. “So, again.. What are you doing?” 

“Um,” Steve said, concentration on trying to wring dry his shirt, “I was just cleaning up the bike, it got a bit dirty. I hope you don’t mind I used your garage. I figured with all the cars here, you’d have a few cleaning supplies..” he gestured to the covered sports cars lined up in the very extensive garage. 

“Right. You know we have people who can do that for you, right?”

“Yeah I know, I didn’t see why I’d waste their time, when I could do it myself,” Steve said, giving up on drying his shirt and pulling it off over his head and throwing it onto the floor, revealing a grimy, yet wonderfully sculpted abdomen.

Tony had to take a moment.

“You see, the whole point of having people, is so that YOU don’t waste your time, when they can just do it,” he said, when he gotten over the revelation of the American embodiment of sex on legs.

“Where’s the fun in that,” Steve said, with a sly grin and he bent down, dipping the sponge in the bucket of water, and slowly stood back up giving Tony a final wink before he turned around and bent over the bike again, accidentally letting the sponge drip soapy water along the length of his arm and down his chest.

Tony gulped.

“Son of a bitch,” he muttered, putting down his mug and pretzel on the hood of a Gallardo, ready to give Steve exactly what he deserved.


End file.
